LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure P7/Transcript
(Diana is seen walking around the house) Diana: Man, this place is so big! (Diana continues exploring) Diana: So beautiful! (As Diana explores she soon comes across a room she hadn't seen before) Diana: Hm? (Diana sees its Miles' workshop) Diana: Ooooh what's this? (Diana sees Miles's various Spider-Man suits hanging up with a few sitting on a table) Diana: WOW!!! (Diana also sees various gadgets and gizmos around) Diana: Its like a superhero hide out! Soooo cool! (Diana grabs a chair, pulls it over and stands on it to get better look at the stuff) Diana: Look at all this! So awesome!! (Diana then takes notice of one device) Diana: Ooooooh! (Diana grabs it and pulls it over, showing it to be Miles' portal emitter.) Diana: What is this thing? (Diana looks around at the device) Diana: Weird. (Diana then notice it has some buttons) Diana: hmmm... Mama said I should touch things I don't know buuuuuut…. (Diana smiles and starts to press buttons) Diana: Can't say no to something this cool! (Diana pushes more buttons before a portal opens) Diana: ! AH!! (Diana looks at the portal in surprise) Diana:.... What did I just do? (Diana looks at the device and the portal) Diana: Did... Did this thing make that? (Diana looks at the portal) Diana:..... I feel like I should go in there. (Diana gets off the chair and approaches the portal) Diana: Yeah. What's the harm? (As Diana approaches the portal. Miles is seen coming to the room) Miles: All right time to- Huh? (Miles sees Diana about to enter a portal) Miles: !! DIANA!! (Miles shoots webs to grab her, but he's too late as Diana goes though) Miles: !!! (The portal closes) Miles: Oh shit! ERIN!!! Erin: *Voice* What?! Miles: GET EVERYONE!!! WE GOT A BIG BIG BIG PROBLEM!!! (The scene cuts to everyone gathered into the living room) Erin: SHE WHAT!?! Miles: DIANA USED THE PORTAL EMITTER AND WENT THOUGH A PORTAL!!! Alex: Miles. Are you seriously telling me that the 7 year old daughter of Cloe. Is currently TRAVELING TO ANOTHER WORLD WITH THE PORTAL EMITTER!!?!!?!? Miles: YES!!! Alex: Ooooh NO!!! Erin: This is bad! This is REALLY bad!! Alex: Oh man, and who KNOWS how long it'll be before Cloe gets here! Erin: What is she gonna do to us when she finds out her daughter's missing?! Jordan: Jessica! This is all your fault! I told you NOT to jinx it!! Jessica: Hey! I said run away or kidnapped by villains! I did NOT say "Go on a multi-dimensional trip"!! Miles: L-Look it's okay! The Emitter is traceable! We'll just use one of the other ones we have and track her down! Erin: Then what are standing around for! Lets find her before Cloe gets back!! Alex: Guys... This is our MOST important mission YET! If we fail...………… Erin: Cloe's gonna make our brains EXPLODE!! Spot: Not my brain! Jack: Don't worry! We'll find her! Gina: Yeah! You guys can do it! Henry: Diana's smart! I'm sure she's just fine! (Meanwhile with Diana.....) Diana:....... I don't think I'm in New York anymore.... (Diana is seen in another large city with people walking around on the streets and cars driving by) Diana:..... (Diana decides to look around as she passes people) Diana: What... What is this place? (Diana walks down the street) Diana: It's a city, but it's not New York. (Diana then sees a store) Diana: Maybe... They could tell me? (Diana goes into the store) Diana: Hello...? (Diana sees a woman at the front counter) ???: Huh? A kid? Diana: Sorry to bother you miss, but can you tell me where I am? ???: You're in Fernyard Terrencier. Who are you and where are your parents? Diana: I-I'm Diana Bearinger. ???: Diana Bearinger? Okay "Diana" where's your parents? Diana: T-They're back in they're own universe... ???: Huh? Diana: See I was with these people called Defenders and- ???: Whoa hold up. The Defenders? Diana: Y-Yeah? ???:.... HEY JASON! GET IN HERE! WE GOT SOME LOST KID WHO'S FRIENDS WITH THE DEFENDERS! (A man walks out) Jason: Maisy what's going on?? Maisy: We got a lost kid. Says she's friends with the Defenders. Jason: huh? *Looks at Diana* You're friends of the Defenders? Diana: Y-Yeah? Jason: So are we! My name's Jason Rees. This is my sister Maisy. Diana: Oh, well hello there! Maisy: Hey! Jason: What are you doing here anyway? Diana: Um...S-See I played with this device and... It opened a portal and here I am... Maisy: Hmm... Diana: I-I don't know where I am or how to get back. Maisy: I see... Hey Jason let's close the store for a bit. Jason: Huh? Maisy: Let's see if Vivienne can help her out. Diana: Who? Jason: Oh, good idea! (Jason puts up a close sign for the store. Maisy goes up to Diana and holds out her hand) Maisy: Take my hand kid. Diana: W-What's going on? Maisy: We're gonna take you to someone who can help okay? Diana: Umm, okay. (Maisy smiles before Diana takes her hand and they walk out. The scene then cuts to the city mayor's office) Vivienne: *Writing some bills* ..... ???: Hey mom how's it going? (Vivienne looks over a Targhul) Vivienne: Oh hey Jakey. Just same old, same old. Jake: Bills? Vivienne: Yep. Jake: Must be boring. Vivienne: Well running a city isn't meant to be fun and games. Jake: Well at least the people are happy. Vivienne: So true. Things keep going well, I JUST might get a second term. Jake: That would be nice! Vivienne: I'll tell you I'll HATE the debates... I just know whoever else wants to run for Mayor will use me using the mind stone on people... Jake: Well don't let it beat you down mom. You'll do great! Vivienne: Thanks honey. I'm so glad I adopted you. Jake: Me to! I LOVE this city! And thanks to me, we finally got a nest! Vivienne: That we do! (Suddenly someone knocks on the door) Vivienne: Hm? Come in! (Maisy and Jason enter with Diana) Maisy: Hey Vivi. Jake: Heey Maisy! Jason! Jason: Hey Jake! (Vivienne steps out from behind the desk) Vivienne: Hello you two! So good to see you! *Sees Diana* Hmm? Diana:.... Vivienne: Who's this? Maisy: Said her name is Diana. She's lost and said she's friends with the Defenders. Vivienne: *Gasp* really? Diana: Y-You all know the Defenders? Jake: Of course! Jason: We all do. Maisy: The Defenders are heroes to this city. Vivienne: They saved everyone. ANd me from making a HUGE mistake. Diana: Really? Vivienne: Yeah. Diana: Ooooo! Vivienne: So what are you doing here sweetie? Diana: Well.. I uh.. I played with this thingy here, and it made a portal and I'm now I'm here. Maisy: Oh one of those huh? Jason: I see that's what happened. Diana: I-I don't know how to get back. Vivienne: Aww its okay sweetie. (Vivienne picks up Diana, goes to her desk and sits her there. Jake pulls out a lollipop) Jake: Here this should help you. Diana: *Gasps* Thanks! (Diana takes the lollipop and sucks on it) Vivienne: Now you just sit down and relax. I'll call the Defenders. Diana: Okay! (Vivienne gets a special phone and starts to dial. Meanwhile) Alex: Miles have you found where she went?! Miles: I'm looking, I'm looking! Erin: Hurry! Miles: I think the Emitter had its tracking chip turned off! I can't find it! Alex: Oh no! Erin: We're dead! We're ALL dead!! Alex: *Grabs Erin's shoulder* Erin1 Erin! Calm down! Erin: Don't tell me to calm down! Cloe is gonna KILL us!! Alex: S-She might be more merciful than that! Erin: You don't know that! (The phone is heard ringing) Erin: Oh my god! *Grabs the phone* NOW is not a good time! What do you want!? Vivienne: *Voice* Um.. H-Hey Erin. Erin: Huh? Vivienne? IS that you? Jessica: Vivienne? Vivienne: *Voice* Yep, it's me. Erin: Haven't heard from you in awhile. What do you want? Vivienne: *Voice* I called cause I'm wondering: Did you guys lose a little girl? Erin: Little girl? … *Gasp* IS THAT DIANA!!?? Vivienne: That's what she said her name was. Erin: WHERE IS SHE!??!?! Vivienne: She's right here in my office. Maisy and Jason brought her. Erin: OH THANK GOD!! GUYS!!! VIVIENNE FOUND DIANNA!!! Alex: Thank god! Vivienne: *Voice* You can come get her. She's down here at the office. Erin: Thank you! Thank you so much!! *Hangs up* Miles get us to Fernyard Terrencier! Miles: You got it! (Meanwhile back at the city) Vivienne: Good news sweetie. The Defenders are on the way! Diana: YAY!! Maisy: *Pats Diana's head* See you had nothing to worry about. Diana: Yeah! Thanks for the help! Jake: No prob! (Suddenly a portal opens) Jason: Oh that must be your way home! Diana: All right! Thank you all so much again! Vivienne: Don't mention it! (Diana smiles and heads through the portal) Vivienne: *Smile* Maisy: Cute kid. Jason: Yeah. I bet the mom and dad are proud to have her. (Suddenly another portal opens) Vivienne: Huh? (The Defenders enter the portal) Alex: Hey Vivi! Jessica: Long time no see! Vivienne: Defenders? What are you doing here? Erin: We came to get Diana! Rose: Where is she? Maisy: She.. Went though the portal you made? Grey:... What portal? Jake: That... Wasn't your portal she went though? Defenders:...………………………………… (Scene changes to outside the building where people are seen walking by) Defenders: *Voice* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Civilians: ???? (Scene changes back to Diana) Diana:...… This... Isn't the Mansion.... (Diana finds herself outside of a large kingdom) Diana:..... The Defenders are gonna be mad at me... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs